Episode 507.d Bubble Guppies: Nonny and the Chocolate Factory the Musical! (Part 4)
Plot When Nonny wins a golden ticket to the weird and wonderful Grouper Chocolate Factory, it's the chance of a lifetime to feast on the sweets he's always dreamed of. But beyond the gates astonishment awaits, as down the sugary corridors and amongst the incredible edible delights, the six lucky winners discover not everything is as sweet as it seems. Cast *Nonny as (Charlie Bucket) *Mr. Grouper as (Willy Wonka) *Mr. Langoustine as (Grandpa Joe) *Goby as (Augustus Gloop) *Deema as (Agnes Gloop) (A fanmade character) *Molly as (Veruca Salt) *Oona as (Violet Beauregarde) *Gil as (Mike Teavee) *Mrs. Imani as (Mrs. Gloop) *Mr. Gentilella as (Mr. Salt) *Mr. Shaskan as (Mr. Beauregarde) *Mrs. Gordon as (Mrs. Teavee) *Sandy as (Grandma Josephine) *Martin as (Grandpa George) *Dot as (Grandma Georgina) *Mrs. Pirruccello as (Mrs. Bucket) *Mr. Pirruccello as (Mr. Bucket) *Miss Jenny as (Mrs. Pratchett) *Announcer as (Jerry) *The Mayor as (Cherry) *Director Lobster and Pilot as (Lovebird Posh Couple) *Little Fish as (Oompa-Loompas) Information *Genres: Adventure, Comedy, Family, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: PG. There is a bit of violence, a couple of drugs mentioned, and some sad or scary scenes. *Type of story: Musical-fantasy film *Love Couples: Director Lobster x Pilot Trivia *This story is based on the 2013 West End musical "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory the Musical." You can read about it on Wikipedia. *There are some regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 4. (Scene: Corridor) (Mr. Grouper walks in a long corridor. He gets out his watch from his pocket, looks at it, and gasps.) Mr. Grouper: Goodness me! Is that the time? (He begins to sing.) Mr. Grouper (singing): Our schedule has no room for intros, languid, and rubato. Accelerate right to the verse and play it molto, presto, and staccato! (He calls out from a far end of the corridor.) Mr. Grouper: Golden Ticket Winners, this way please! (The children and parents run down the corridor shouting and screaming. Nonny talks to Mr. Langoustine as they run along with the others. The other kids argue at each other telling them to move out of the way and hurry up. They push and kick at each other while their parents calm them down. Mr. Grouper runs in front with the group hurrying behind.) Mr. Grouper: To the Waiting Room. With all due speed. No dillying, no dallying, no shillying, no shallying, and certainly no silly dallying. Come along now! Quick as you can! Quick as you can! (Scene: Waiting Room) (They all go into a room with 6 chairs. The first chair has a joystick on at the side, the second chair is a princess-pink throne, the third chair is a plain wooden chair, the fourth chair is shiny silver, and the fifth and sixth chairs are both Oktoberfest-styled.) Mr. Grouper: We must hesitate without delay. (As the 6 children and their parents come in, each of the children sit on the 6 chairs. Gil sits on the first chair, Molly sits on the second chair, Nonny sits on the third chair, Oona sits on the fourth chair, and Goby and Deema both sit on the fifth and sixth chairs. Each of their parents stand behind the chairs where they're sitting.) Mr. Grouper: And now, while we're waiting, let's get the small talk out of the way. (He walks past the children as they look past him.) Mr. Grouper (singing): What zigzag roads and fickle fates have led you to my chocolate gates? I'm sure the stories would enthrall but time is racing by us all. I'd love to rhyme a riddle or two, but "there's so much time, so little to do." (He thought for a moment.) Mr. Grouper: So much time, so little to do? (He gets back to what he was doing.) Mr. Grouper (singing): Please, strike that! Reverse it! I meant the other way! (Mrs. Gordon and Mr. Gentilella grab the chairs forward. Gil and Molly show off to each other taking the pride of themselves. Oona, Goby, and Deema do the same. Nonny and Mr. Langoustine give looks at the 5 of them.) Mr. Grouper (singing): It doesn't take a Sigmund Freud to see I'm charmed and overjoyed, but pardon if I start to fret. We've not begun our journey yet, no time to borrow or delay. "What's here tomorrow's gone today." (He then gets confused again.) Mr. Grouper: What's here tomorrow's gone today? (Now he's back to his mood again.) Mr. Grouper (singing): Whoops! Strike that! Reverse it! My tongue has feet of clay! (The parents move the chairs to a side. Molly and Oona face at each other and Gil, Goby, and Deema face at each other. Goby and Deema both stand up giving dirty looks at Gil. Gil makes a zip gun pretending to shoot them. Molly pirouettes in front of Oona showing her that she's a talented ballerina and deserves to win the grand prize. Oona stands up and does a whatever style at her. The parents put them back to the chairs to soothe them. Nonny and Mr. Langoustine just watch them.) Mr. Grouper (singing): You've bid the tasteless world adieu to chew the goo awaiting you, but scurry for the Grouper clock keeps ticking. Inside those doors, the floors are sweet. There's rugs and carpets you can eat and best of all the wallpaper needs licking! (The parents move the chairs around.) Mr. Grouper (singing): This day of punctuality is scheduled to the nth degree. I wish that there was time to share my thoughts on makeup, clothes, and hair. (He catches Mrs. Gordon in his sight and starts to flirt with her looking at her dress, hair, and shoes.) Mr. Grouper: Madam? Mrs. Gordon: Yes? Mr. Grouper (singing): Your dress, your hair, your shoes are great. She's dressed for 1958! (Mrs. Gordon blushes and giggles.) Mrs. Gordon: Ooh! Mr. Grouper (singing): Please strike that! Reverse it! Let's get on with our day! (He comes forward to Mrs. Imani with Goby and Deema on the chairs. He looks at the first and second Golden Tickets for her name. As they talk, the other kids and their parents do movements with their hands, arms, and feet on their chairs.) Mr. Grouper: Frau Imani! Mrs. Imani: Oh, Mr. Grouper, guten tag! (They both shake hands.) Mr. Grouper: Ah, wilkommen. And you both must be Goby and Deema. (He looks at the sight of them who are both eating sausages.) Mr. Grouper: Goodness, you guys look so faaaa... ntastically healthy. I could eat you guys up, but I'm on a diet. Talking of diets, you two, I must confiscate your sausages. (He takes the sausages away from Goby and Deema's hands.) Goby: But that's our lunch! Mr. Grouper: Not anymore. Deema: Awww! I was looking forward to that! Mr. Grouper: Well, too bad. (He puts the sausages in his pocket.) Mr. Grouper (singing): You both may go first, but lose the wurst. (Goby and Deema both start to sing.) Goby and Deema (singing): That's sad, because we love 'em. Mr. Grouper (singing): To lead our group, Goby and Deema Imani! For who could lose sight of 'em? (Everyone began to sing.) All (singing): Yes, who could lose sight of 'em? (Mrs. Imani grabs Goby and Deema's chairs taking Goby and Deema to the others. Mr. Gentilella grabs Molly and her chair to Mr. Grouper as they were the next ones to meet him. Molly does her ballet dancing gracefully. She gets up from her chair and does first position by it.) Mr. Gentilella: Grouper, Sir Robert Gentilella. Gentilella's Salty Nuts. Mr. Grouper: Delighted to meet you, Bob. Is the Peanut Business treating you well? Mr. Gentiella: Well, actually... Mr. Grouper: How interesting. We could talk all day, except we won't. I'm joking. Do you know, I'm fascinated by nuts. Oh yes, I used to be one myself. And who's this adorable tot in a tutu? Molly: Molly. Mr. Grouper: What? Like the jewel of the sea? Molly: The jewel of the sea has 1 L. I've got 2. Mr. Grouper: 2 jewels? Molly: 2 L's! Mr. Grouper: I see. Molly: M, O, L, L, Y! Mr. Grouper: M O L L Y? Okay, I see. I say. U R going to be fun! (He looks at her clothing.) Mr. Grouper (singing): It's a pleasure, dear, to have you here. Where did you get that mink? (Molly gasps at that and begins to sing.) Molly (singing): Are you for real? (Mr. Gentilella begins to sing.) Mr. Gentilella (singing): It's baby seal. That's clubbed then tickled pink. (Molly and Mr. Gentilella both push the chair back to the group.) All (singing): It's clubbed then tickled, clubbed then tickled, clubbed then tickled pink. (Mr. Shaskan pushes his chair with Oona sitting on. He walks over to Mr. Grouper.) Mr. Shaskan: Eugene Shaskan, please smile! (He takes a selfie with Mr. Grouper with his mobile phone. He then turns the chair to reveal Oona.) Mr. Shaskan: And I guess you already know the Double Bubble Duchess. (Oona stands up to greet Mr. Grouper. The others walk to her and Mr. Shaskan.) Mr. Grouper: Oh, delighted to meet your grace, tell me, what is it exactly that you do? Oona: I chew. Mr. Shaskan: Same gum for the last 3 years! Mr. Grouper: That's quite an achievement. Mr. Shaskan: It's a jaw popping world record. She's got her own TV show, line of perfume, and we are opening boutiques all over the world. Isn't she something? Mr. Grouper: She's certainly something, Mr. Shaskan. I'm just not sure what. (Mr. Shaskan sits on the chair. Oona jumps on his lap as the group drag the chair across. She begins to sing.) Oona (singing): Just let me in, I'm here to win! Mr. Grouper (singing): You like to beat your drum. Your confidence is quite intense, but just don't jump the gum. All (singing): Don't jump! Don't jump! Just don't jump the gum! (Gil goes behind Mr. Grouper and startles him. The children hide behind their chairs.) Gil: Pow pow! Bye-bye, blubberboy! Mr. Grouper: Good heavens! Gil: Outta my way, old man. (Gil breakdances as Mrs. Gordon drags his chair close to him.) Mrs. Gordon: Gilbert, play nice now! Mr. Grouper: Gil Gordon, aren't you the boy who got your Golden Ticket by hacking into my computers? Mrs. Gordon: Now, Mr. Grouper, those are just allegations. (Mr. Grouper looks at Gil feeling very surprised.) Mr. Grouper (singing): So, Gil the brain, you must explain just how you cracked my system. (Gil pretends to shoot aim at Goby and Deema, but Mrs. Imani pushes him aside. He begins to sing.) Gil (singing): Shut up, old coot! I'm tryin' to shoot the fat guys! Shoot, I missed them! All (singing): Fat, shoot, missed them! (Mrs. Gordon gets out a flask from her handbag and takes a sip. She gets caught by Mr. Grouper.) Mr. Grouper: No alcohol in my factory, Mrs. Gordon. Mrs. Gordon: It's lemonade. (She hands the flask to Mr. Grouper. He sniffs it.) Mrs. Gordon: Homemade. (Mr. Grouper takes a sip of it.) Mr. Grouper: Ah! You must give me the recipe. (He looks at the 6 children.) Mr. Grouper: It seems that I've left someone out. Who else is here? Now give a shout. (Nonny and Mr. Langoustine walk to Mr. Grouper with the wooden chair.) Nonny: Uh, Mr. Grouper, I'm the last. Mr. Grouper: Is least the last to join our cast. Who are you? Nonny: Nonny Pirruccello, sir. Mr. Grouper: Oh, yes. You're the boy who got his ticket at the very last moment? Don't leave it so late next time. And you must be his Grandpa Langoustine? (Mr. Langoustine salutes to him.) Mr. Langoustine: At your service, sir. (Mr. Grouper salutes back.) Mr. Grouper: Enraptured. Enchanted. Overjoyed. (He sees the look on Nonny's face as he looks unsure.) Mr. Grouper: Is something wrong? Nonny: It's nothing, sir. Mr. Grouper: Nothing's always something, Nonny, except if you're a person who makes something out of nothing. Now, which is it with you? Nonny: I don't know. Mr. Grouper: Are you the sort of boy who makes something out of nothing? Nonny: No, sir, it's just... you're not what I expected. Mr. Grouper: That's a coincidence. I'm not what I expected either. (He then gets out a ladder and the parents push the chairs in a circle as the children row their legs. Large drawers appear by the ladder where Mr. Grouper climbs up.) Mr. Grouper: Now, messers Pirruccello, Gentilella, and Shaskan, Madame Gordon, and Shatzi Imani, you're visitors in my backyard when shepherding this tiny troupe. And so, I look for you to lead your future generations. I must insist you hear and heed my rules and regulations. (The parents then sit on the chairs and the children stand up and nod their heads to the beat of Mr. Grouper's singing except for Nonny and Mr. Langoustine.) Mr. Grouper: Sign here. (He points to the contract with his cane.) Mr. Grouper (singing): I'd love to lounge and lollygag and give each tongue the chance to wag, but I must get you all to sign this contract on the dotted line. There's no reprise, the way time flies, to "dot the T's and cross the I's." (Mr. Grouper hands the children contact forms and hand them to their parents in their hands. They all look confused looking at them.) Mr. Grouper (singing): No, strike that! Reverse it! Please ink without delay. (The parents begin to sing.) Mr. Gentilella (singing): May I see the dossier? Mr. Shaskan (singing): And negotiate her pay. Mrs. Imani and Mrs. Gordon (singing): Sir, what does this contract say? Mr. Gentilella and Mr. Shaskan (singing): What does this contract say? Parents (singing): Yes, what does this contract say? (They all glare at Mr. Grouper.) Mr. Grouper: Well... (They all look at the contract really quickly as the children wait impatiently except for Nonny.) Mr. Grouper (singing): The undersigned herein to fore cite frippery or force majeure. No property be touched or chewed or peddled. (The parents look at each other.) Parents: What did he say? Mr. Grouper (singing): De facto habeas corpus laws for you a new grandfather's clause. Sign there, there, there, there, there, there! Thank God, that's settled! Mrs. Imani: What does he expect us to do? Mrs. Gordon: I'm confused. Mr. Gentilella: This tempo is preposterous! (The children become agitated.) Children: Just sign! (The parents finally signed and Mr. Grouper puts them back in the drawers. The children hop back on their chairs and the parents push the chairs all around the place in order.) Mr. Grouper (singing): So, now the time has come at last to put the present in the past. It's time to take the golden tour and taste the tempting treats du jour. The day is young, the sun is high, and so it's time to say "goodbye." (The children and their parents gasp.) All: Goodbye?! Mr. Grouper (singing): No, strike that! Reverse it! The next time I'll rehearse it. Get ready, set, on your marks, let's go! Goby and Deema (singing): You're stupid! Gil (singing): You stink! Molly (singing): I'm winning! Oona (singing): You think? Nonny (singing): Let's go! All (singing): On with the show! (They all march around the waiting room and look at Mr. Grouper feeling excited.) Mr. Grouper: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to... the Chocolate Room! (He waves his cane to open 2 doors. The children and parents walk through the doors.) (Scene: Chocolate Room) (The children and parents come in and they all look amazed at the sight. The room is a big valley full of green meadows. Along the bottom of it is a great brown river. There is a big waterfall along the river, a steep cliff which the water curled and rolled in a solid sheet. It goes crashing down into a boiling churning whirlpool of froth and spray. Trees and bushes were growling along the riverbanks with weeping willows, alders, and tall clumps of rhododendrons with their pink, and red, and mauve blossoms. In the meadows, there were thousands of buttercups and roses with honey nectar. There were lots of candy on the meadows. There's even a bridge over the river which leads to other meadows and grassy hills. The room is beautiful.) Mr. Grouper: I've never shown this room to anyone before, you're the first to see it. And lots more, everything you see, every tree, every flower, and every bird is made completely and entirely out of chocolate. (The children and their parents look around. Nonny was about to walk but he stops and looks at Mr. Langoustine. He begins to sing.) Nonny (singing): Grandpa Langoustine, now I know I'll never have to dream again. For I've had dreams incredible, but here's a dream that is edible. (The other kids and their parents hear Nonny singing and they began to sing too. Mr. Grouper watches them feeling proud of his room.) All (singing): Mr. Grouper, pinch us please. So we can taste the forest for the trees. Mr. Grouper: Oh, go ahead! Explore! (The children explore the amazing valley. They each find something eatable.) Gil: Wow! These plants are made of marshmallows! Oona: These buttercups are lollipops! Molly: The ants! Look! They're millions and millions of hundreds and thousands! (Goby and Deema both pick up huge honey flowers.) Goby: Mr. Grouper, can we eat it? Mr. Grouper: Of course. (Goby and Deema's mouths both water.) Deema: All of it?! Mr. Grouper: Are you guys hungry? Goby: A little bit. Deema: We haven't eaten a thing since breakfast. Mr. Grouper: You're free to eat anything. Anything you like. But please, stay away from the waterfall. (Goby and Deema both join the others as they find other eatable stuff.) Mr. Grouper: All the chocolate in my factory is mixed in that waterfall. I can't have the slightest bit of contamination in the waterfall. Mr. Langoustine: Nonny, try the grass. It's mint choc chip. (Nonny joins Mr. Langoustine as they both picked one blade of grass. Goby and Deema both gobble some candy, Molly picks up a rose and smells it. She then makes a daisy chain with daisies and wraps it around her neck. Oona takes the piece of her world-record-breaking chewing gum out of her mouth and sticks it carefully behind her ear before eating candy. Mr. Gentilella walks to Mr. Grouper feeling interested.) Mr. Gentilella: Now look here, Grouper, the waterfall makes sense, but what's the point in all the rest of this stuff? Mr. Grouper: The point? Mr. Gentilella: Well, what's it for? Mr. Grouper: It's my creation. Mr. Gentilella: How does it make money? Mr. Grouper: It doesn't. Mrs. Imani: It's a little cupboard of treats for a midnight feast. Mr. Grouper: No, madam. Mr. Shaskan: You use it for photo shoots. Mr. Grouper: Certainly not. (Mrs. Gordon rolls down a hill in the meadow.) Mrs. Gordon: Whee! Oh, it's therapy. (Mr. Grouper looks at her feeling confused by it all as she pretends to make a snow angel feeling like the room is a winter wonderland.) Mr. Grouper: No. Mr. Gentilella: Well, if it isn't for anything and it doesn't make money, then why on earth does it need to exist at all? Mr. Grouper: You really don't see, do you? (He begins to sing as the parents watch him feeling staggered, dumbfounded, bewildered, and dazzled.) Mr. Grouper (singing): A painter needs no reason to make a thing of art. Yes, there no switch to stop and start the flow, a gardener has his season, his green thumb and his heart, don't ask the man "Why does your garden grow?" A poet sits for hours with words upon his tongue. He cannot help but rhyme his doom and gloom. So if you taste my flowers, you'll see that I'm among. That certain group, that lucky troop for whom... It's Simply Second Nature, to wish away the gray, to take a licorice stick and make a tree. Yes, there's no rhyme or reason, I was simply made this way, what's strange to you is natural to me. It's Simply Second Nature to paint outside the lines, it merely is the way that I was born. You see, I've been selected to create the unexpected. And make each day feel just like Christmas morn. (He goes to each of the 6 children who are enjoying the time of their lives. Some are still eating and some are relaxing on the grass. Goby and Deema both share a huge lollipop.) Mr. Grouper (singing): Picasso took a torso, and turned it on it's head, it isn't right or wrong, it's what he felt. And dali, even more so, would positively dread. Explaining why his hands of time should melt. (He picks up a rose, smells it, and gives it to Molly. She takes it sniffing it happily.) Mr. Grouper (singing): And me, I take sweet honey and make a tasteful rose, what can I say, it's simply what I do. (He then gets his cane out and a pretty blue butterfly appears on it. He shows it to everyone.) Mr. Grouper (singing): Some men make pots of money, they're happy I suppose. But be grateful that for just a lucky few... (He lets the butterfly go. It flies away into the air. The children and parents look up in astonishment to watch the butterfly flying away.) Mr. Grouper (singing): It's Simply Second Nature, to see what isn't there, the mind is such a wonder to explore, and though some nights I dread, all the voices in my head, I'd rather be this way than be a bore! (The children and parents then get up and listen to Mr. Grouper singing feeling happy.) Mr. Grouper (singing): It's Simply Second Nature, to dream of something new! Then wake on fire and try to sculpt each day. It's no blessing, it's a curse! (The children and parents all get shocked about what he just said. Mr. Grouper then smiles which made everyone feel calm.) Mr. Grouper (singing): Wait, no. Strike that, and reverse. I wouldn't have it any other way. (They all smile at the sight of the lovely valley and sigh happily. As they continue enjoying the wonderland, Deema spies on the chocolate river and gasp. She nudges Goby and points to the river. He gasps at it and they both rush down the meadows and to the river without anyone noticing. They both lie down by the riverbank and drink the chocolate with their hands quickly. As Molly was exploring the rest of the land, she spotted Goby and Deema. She screams and points to them with the rose she was holding. Mr. Gentilella gasps and everyone else heard her. They stopped what they were doing and quickly run to Molly to see what's going on. Mr. Gentilella puts his hands on Molly's shoulders to protect her.) Molly: Daddy, look! (Mr. Grouper gasps as he saw Goby and Deema by the river.) Mr. Grouper: Goby, Deema, no! You'll spoil the chocolate! Mrs. Imani: Mr. Grouper, they're just a little peckish! Goby: Just one more handful. Deema: No, two handfuls! (They lap up the chocolate.) Mr. Grouper: Goby, Deema, please! Deema: Mr. Grouper, relax! Goby: Yeah, it's wunderbar... (Goby and Deema both start to wobble and lose their balance.) Goby: Aaarrr.... Deema: Aaarrr... Goby and Deema: Arrrrr! (They both fall in the chocolate river.) Mrs. Imani: Goby! Deema! (Factory alarms start to go off. Everyone jumps back as they have both fallen in. Mr. Grouper gasps.) Mr. Grouper: Oh dear! Mr. Shaskan: What the pop is that thing? (An enormous glass pipe gets dragged down and plunges into the river.) Mr. Grouper: It's the suction pipe. It's detected and impurited. Nonny: It will suck up Goby and Deema! (Mrs. Imani looks down at the river to see if she can see Goby and Deema.) Mrs. Imani: They're not impurities! They're my children! (There were screams coming from below the river.) Mrs. Imani: They're going to be sucked up the tube! Mr. Grouper: You're right, Frau Imani. There's only one thing for it. Mrs. Imani: What's that? (He gets out a talking tube and speaks into it.) Mr. Grouper: We have to divert the flow. Mrs. Imani: Will that save them? Mr. Grouper: No, but it'll save my chocolate. (Goby and Deema appear inside the pipe. They both shoot up the pipe with the chocolate under them going up. They both scream. Everyone gasps and points up at them. Mrs. Imani screams a few times and faints into Mr. Gentilella's arms. The rest of the children and their parents quickly run to the riverbank where Molly and Mr. Gentilella are standing. Mr. Gentilella gets out his handkerchief and fans Mrs. Imani to give her air. Mr. Grouper yells in the talking tube.) Mr. Grouper: Quick! Bring down the diversionary plumbing! (Lots of plumbing pipes come down to the middle of the river. They get lowered down and stop before it could touch the river. The children and parents see a really big pipe coming down.) Mr. Gentilella: Dear God, Grouper! What in heaven's name is it? It's enormous! (There are little orange creatures standing on the pipe.) Mr. Shaskan: Who in the name of pop are these creatures? Mr. Grouper: Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present... the Fishie-Wishies! (The Fishie-Wishies have red boiler suits on and tap shoes on. The pipe they are standing on comes down and stops in front of the riverbank where the group are standing. The pipe has circular glass windows and levers on top. They began to sing as the group watch them.) Fishie-Wishes (singing): Imanis in soup! Thar she blows. Slowly up the pipe they flow. To the mixing room they rise. Hope that pipe can take all sizes! If they'd listened, they would not be headed for the fudging pot! But they were not obedient. Now they are ingredients! (They start to pull levers.) Mr. Shaskan: Are they your entourage, Grouper? Mr. Grouper: No, Mr. Shaskan. These are my workers. (The Fishie-Wishies grab the levers and dance.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Cut, dice, mince, slice, time to make the fudge. Churn, chop, pound, pop, time to make the fudge. Snap, snip, whisk, whip. Let your stomach be the judge. Boil, beat. Fishie-Wishie (singing): "Hey, turn up the heat!" Fishie-Wishies (singing): Cause everyone loves fudge! (Goby and Deema appear in the first circular window of the pipe.) Goby and Deema: Help! (The group shake Mrs. Imani which wakes her up and she sees Goby and Deema.) Mrs. Imani: Goby! Deema! (She faints again. The Fishie-Wishies grab a long hose and plug it in a hole of the pipe.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Auf Wiedersehen Goby and Deema Imani. It's time to say goodbye. You great big greedy nincompoops. It's time to fudgify. You guys never tried to make some friends, but now we'll have some fun. For though your tour is at an end, our joy has just begun! (Goby and Deema appear in the second circular window looking down at the group on the riverbank. Mrs. Imani wakes up in a start. As Goby and Deema appear, the children and their parents point at them.) Mr. Grouper: Power to the Fishie-Wishie entertainment! Goby: Mama, we're stuck! Deema: What do we do, Mama? Mrs. Imani: Try releasing some gas! (Goby and Deema both fart loudly that echoes through the whole pipe. All the children and their parents hold their noses in disgust. Mrs. Imani faints again. The Fishie-Wishes dance with their canes and the levers. They press wheels of the other pipes.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Once ground, twice pound. Time to make the fudge. Stretch, strain, cause pain. Time to make the fudge. Fishie-Wishie (singing): "I'm tellin' ya!" Fishie-Wishies (singing): Sift, shake, then we bake, and stick it with a fork. Don't throw away the scraps today, 'cause we love candy pork! (Goby and Deema appear in the third circular window.) Deema: I feel so lonely! Goby: I'm scared! (The Fishie-Wishes tap their feet patting their canes on their hands.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Auf Wiedersehen Goby and Deema Imani. Your tour is now complete. You guys showed the meaning to your group of "You are what you both eat!" (Goby and Deema appear in the fourth circular window looking sad. Mrs. Imani wakes up and looks at them.) Goby: I love you, Mama! Mrs. Imani: I love you too, Goby! Deema: It was nice knowing you, Mama! Mrs. Imani: Oh, Deema! (Mr. Grouper begins to sing comforting Mrs. Imani.) Mr. Grouper (singing): So Mother, courage you must show. But please don't hold a grudge, 'cause as some twins they were so-so. Mr. Grouper and Fishie-Wishies (singing): But they make tasty... (The Fishie-Wishes tap dance on the pipe. Goby and Deema appear in the last circular window of the pipe. They struggle to get out but there's no way. The other children and their parents point at them. Mrs. Imani screams and gasps. After ways of trying to get out, Goby and Deema give up. They then realize what's to become of them. As they both feel scared, they held hands together so they can disappear together without letting go. Mr. Grouper joins in the dancing. After that, he quickly gets the children and their parents.) Mr. Grouper: I think it's the best time we leave. Come on, everyone. (The children and their parents hurry after Mr. Grouper as they leave through the exit door, except for Mrs. Imani still watching. She then gets up to get a better look of Goby and Deema. They both disappear in the pipe and they shoot up in another pipe that goes through the ceiling.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Yes, they make tasty... Mrs. Imani: Goby! Deema! Fishie-Wishies: Fudge! End of Part 4. Recap The children and their parents go inside the factory led by Mr. Grouper. First they went into a room full of chairs for the children as they introduce themselves with their parents to Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper explained to the parents that before they can start the tour, they have to sign a contract which confuses them what he's saying. After finally signing the contract, the tour begins. They go in the Chocolate Room which reveals a beautiful wonderland full of candy trees, plants, and even a waterfall and river made of chocolate. Everyone is allowed to eat anything, but they have to stay away from the waterfall. As the children explore and eat candy, the parents ask Mr. Grouper what he uses these eatable stuff for in this room. He explains his creations on how he makes them and how he treats them. After that, Molly screams as she saw Goby and Deema both drinking the river. As Mr. Grouper told them not to, they both end up falling in. Mrs. Imani panics for them, and a big pipe gets dragged down and sucks both Goby and Deema up. Mr. Grouper then calls for the plumbing, and as the group gather around to watch, they first meet little orange fish workers called the Fishie-Wishies. They tap dance on a big pipe where Goby and Deema are both stuck in. To teach them a lesson, the Fishie-Wishies decide to make them as special ingredients for them to turn into fudge. They both disappear in the pipe which leads them to a fudge machine in a room somewhere in the whole factory. Category:Stories